New Orleans andata e
by moka73
Summary: Un grosso traffico di droga proveniente da New Orleans, viene intercettato a New York. Questo per Mac significa una sola cosa: Avrebbe lavorato ancora con Stella. I due scoprono che... HO CORRETTO ALCUNI PARTICOLARI DI CORRISPONDENZE TEMPORALI.
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans andata e...

Erano passati sei mesi da quando Stella aveva lasciato New York per assumere l'incarico di responsabile della scientifica a New Orleans.

Con Mac si sentivano regolarmente per telefono una volta la settimana.

Dopotutto, era naturale che un'amicizia come la loro non venisse cancellata semplicemente da una distanza chilometrica.

Già, un'amicizia...quello che però nessuno dei due riusciva ancora a comprendere era quel senso di vuoto allo stomaco quando si telefonavano.

Mac aveva da poco riagganciato la cornetta, quando Danny bussò alla sua porta:

" Capo, hanno trovato un corpo giù al porto."

" Ok Danny, andiamo" disse lui fissando ancora un attimo il telefono.

Si alzò, infilò la giacca e uscì.

Per fortuna che in quell'occasione al volante c'era Messer, la mente del detective Taylor era decisamente altrove.

Giunti sulla scena la polizia aveva già delimitato la zona. Flack andò incontro ai colleghi per aggiornarli sui dettagli:

"Ciao ragazzi!" li salutò "ecco quello che abbiamo: individuo maschio, bianco, sui trent'anni. Nessun effetto personale. Ucciso da un colpo di pistola alla testa. Al momento non abbiamo idea di chi possa essere."

"Grazie Don" disse Mac distrattamente "Avanti Danny mettiamoci al lavoro".

Il colpo doveva essere stato sparato da non molto distante, visto che il corpo era tra i container e dal livello strada considerata l'inclinazione del foro d'entrata del proiettile. Ma tutte le certezze le avrebbero avute dopo l'autopsia di Sid.

Tornati alla scientifica, Mac andò nel suo ufficio e si sedette alla scrivania. Dopo alcuni secondi si accorse di fissare il monitor senza leggere una sola parola di quello che c'era scritto.

"Accidenti" pensò fra sé " oggi proprio non riesco a concentrarmi".

Si lasciò andare sulla sedia e chiuse un attimo gli occhi; forse sarebbe stato meglio andare a prendere un caffè e poi passare in sala autopsie per avere i referti sull'uomo del porto. Un po' d'aria gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Rientrato in laboratorio dopo aver fatto due passi fino al caffè all'angolo, andò direttamente dal medico legale per i primi riscontri.

"Ecco cosa ho trovato, Mac: il proiettile che ha ucciso il nostro uomo è un nove millimetri e come hai supposto tu è stato sparato a livello stradale. Chi lo ha ucciso non era in cima ai container. Quindi è logico supporre che anche la distanza non fosse molta.

Poi guarda: ho trovato questo biglietto nella sua tasca."

Taylor lo prese:" F56...X24... New O..." il resto era illeggibile.

"Grazie Sid. Lo darò subito a Lindsay. Vediamo se riesce a leggere il seguito"

Dirigendosi verso l'ascensore Mac aveva una strana sensazione.

Passarono un paio d'ore prima che dalla carta ritrovata sul corpo si potessero avere delle informazioni utili, ma con un po' di pazienza Lindsay era riuscita nell'intento.

" Allora capo, ecco cosa c'era scritto sul biglietto trovato da Sid: F56Dx243 New Orleans."

Senza volerlo Mac ebbe un sussulto.

"Sembrerebbero le coordinate per individuare un certo container" disse." Chiamerò Flack e andrò subito a controllare. Brava Lindsay, ottimo lavoro."

Era un grosso carico di droga proveniente da New Orleans, ma il container era completamente vuoto. Sapeva benissimo che la polizia di laggiù stava indagando da mesi proprio su questo traffico, ed ora la pista finiva a New York, nella sua giurisdizione. Mac si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso ironico; sarà uno scherzo del destino, ma questo significava solo una cosa:avrebbe lavorato ancora con Stella.

Le porte dell'ascensore del trentacinquesimo piano si aprirono e Stella percorse quell'ingresso che conosceva a memoria.

Istintivamente, quasi a riconoscere quei passi, Mac sollevò lo sguardo dal rapporto che stava leggendo. Impossibile trattenere un sorriso quando la vide sulla porta.

"Ciao Mac!" lo salutò Stella con il suo solito sorriso, che al Detective Taylor, sembrava ancora più bello.

"Ciao Stella, ben arrivata!"

"Allora aggiornami su quello che avete trovato."

Lui le passò il rapporto, che la donna scorse rapidamente. Dalla polizia di New Orleans era stata richiesta un' analisi congiunta della scena del crimine e questo spiegava perché Stella aveva fatto duemila chilometri per andare fino a New York, pur sapendo che non era necessario.

"Ok Mac, facciamo il sopralluogo come richiesto dalla polizia di New Orleans, anche se so che avete già fatto tutto voi. Il protocollo vuole le sue vittime!" disse scherzando.

Pochi minuti dopo erano sull'auto di Mac diretti verso il porto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Allora, Stella come ti trovi a New Orleans" disse Mac con finta indifferenza, mentre esaminavano il container vuoto.

"Bé, fare il capo è molto più faticoso" rispose lei guardandolo di sottecchi.

Non si dissero molto di più, loro che un tempo si scambiavano idee e pensieri, ora erano come bloccati da qualcosa, come se avessero paura di scoprirsi l'uno con l'altra.

Improvvisamente sentirono un forte rumore venire verso di loro. Mac estrasse la pistola e si precipitò verso la fine del container. Appena sbucò fuori si vide arrivare addosso un autocarro del porto. Fu una frazione di secondo. Venne tirato indietro appena in tempo e si ritrovò spalle alla parete di metallo tra le braccia di Stella. Per un soffio lei aveva impedito che venisse investito.

Si ritrovarono attaccati, uno di fronte all'altra. I loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza. Mac poteva sentire il corpo di Stella contro il suo. I loro sguardi si incontrarono, come tante altre volte in quegli anni, mai però così indifesi come ora. I loro cuori battevano forte, forse per lo spavento, o forse per tutto quello che non si erano mai detti.

Mac ripose la pistola nella fondina.

Appoggiò la sua fronte a quella della donna: "Grazie" sussurrò, con il respiro ancora accelerato.

Stella chiuse gli occhi e non rispose nulla.

Rimasero così alcuni istanti, ma erano sulla scena di un crimine, potevano arrivare i colleghi da un momento all'altro. Poi lei si staccò e si sistemò l'impermeabile.

"Accidenti, ci siamo fatti scappare l'uomo che era alla guida..." disse, ma la sua voce tradiva le sue emozioni.

"Stella, aspetta..."disse Mac prendendole la mano.

"No, Mac. Non ora, non qui, non...dopo tutti questi anni!" Così dicendo si liberò dalla presa del Detective e tornò verso il suo kit della scientifica.

Taylor rimase un attimo in piedi a guardarla, poi fece altrettanto. Dovevano tornare in laboratorio con i campioni raccolti.

Mac fu distratto per buona parte della mattinata. Sapeva bene il motivo, ma non riusciva ugualmente ad obbligarsi alla concentrazione.

Sbuffando si tolse i guanti in lattice e li gettò con rabbia nel cestino, si tolse il camice da laboratorio

e andò nel suo ufficio. Uscendo passò il suo lavoro ad un altro tecnico, con l'ordine preciso di aggiornarlo immediatamente se avesse trovato qualcosa.

Si abbandonò sulla sua sedia sospirando e passandosi le mani sul viso.

Non avrebbe creduto che rivedere Stella gli avrebbe fatto quell'effetto. Dopotutto avevano lavorato insieme per anni e lui non si era mai accorto di nulla; o forse, era stato troppo occupato a difendersi da sé stesso che aveva preferito far finto di non capire. Aveva dato Stella per scontata, che lei ci sarebbe sempre stata, anche quando era partita per New Orleans, si era illuso che sarebbero bastate le telefonate per rimanere in contatto. Ma dopo quello che era successo al porto, capì che sentire semplicemente la sua voce e parlare come amici/colleghi di casi di lavoro, non gli bastava più.

Erano circa le una, chiamò Stella per invitarla a pranzo, ma il telefono era staccato.

Si alzò, prese la giacca ed uscì per andare a vedere se per caso la trovava alla centrale di polizia.

"Ciao Mac, come mai da queste parti?" domandò Flack con il solito sorriso.

"Ciao Don, hai visto Stella da queste parti, per caso?"

"No. A dire il vero pensavo fosse da te alla scientifica."

"Fa lo stesso, grazie, Flack. Proverò a sentirla io più tardi"

E si diresse verso l'uscita del dipartimento.

"Mac!" lo chiamò l'amico "qualcosa non va? Hai bisogno di una mano?" chiese preoccupato e con un espressione indagatrice sul viso.

"No tranquillo" gli rispose Taylor già sulla porta"E' tutto a posto!" O quasi, pensò Mac.

Per il resto della giornata lavorò al caso dell'uomo ucciso al porto.

"Si chiamava Miller Davis, lo abbiamo identificato dalle impronte. Era schedato per piccoli furti e reati minori. Aveva trovato lavoro giù al porto come scaricatore. Sembrava rigare dritto". Lo stava aggiornando Danny. " Sotto le sue unghie, Sid ha trovato resti di droga. Li ho analizzati e corrispondono a quelli trovati sul posto da te e Stella".

"Probabilmente Miller Davis ha scoperto cosa conteneva il container ed ha pensato di approfittare."

continuò Mac "Ma qualcuno, evidentemente, non era d'accordo e il signor Davis è stato solo un intoppo nello scambio della merce." soggiunse assorto nei suoi pensieri.

Il resto della giornata trascorse con la solita routine di indagine.

Verso le otto di sera Jo Deville bussò alla porta di Mac:

"Ciao sono tornata. Ho saputo del caso del traffico di droga giù al porto!"

"Ciao Jo, fatto buon viaggio? Si, lo abbiamo scoperto grazie ad un omicidio collegato. Droga tra New York e New Orleans. La scientifica di laggiù sta indagando."

Jo sorrise" Ah bene! Stella è il nuovo capo. Così lavorerai con qualcuno che conosci bene. Non avrai problemi di collaborazione. Giusto?"

"Giusto." disse lui a mezza voce.

Jo lo fissò. Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che qualcosa non andava.

"Che c'è, Mac?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?" alzando lo sguardo sulla donna.

"Conosco quel tono."

"Nulla, Jo, davvero. È tutto a posto." Si schermì Mac Taylor.

La Detective non era convinta, ma preferì non insistere oltre.

"Ok, vado a casa a sistemarmi. Ci vediamo domani. Ciao"

"Ciao Jo, a domani"


	3. Chapter 3

Dopo gli avvenimenti della mattina, Mac non aveva più sentito Stella. Aveva pensato di chiamarla almeno una decina di volte, ma poi aveva sempre lasciato perdere. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

L'aveva avuta vicina tutti quegli anni e non aveva mai voluto ammettere i suoi sentimenti per lei. Si era barricato dapprima dietro la morte di Claire e poi aveva usato l'amicizia e il rapporto di lavoro come scudo per non permetterle di avvicinarsi troppo.

"IDIOTA!" si disse. E con un gesto di rabbia spezzò la matita che aveva in mano.

"Troppi caffè o troppi pensieri, Detective Taylor?"

Alle sue spalle la voce di Stella lo fece voltare di scatto.

Lei era ferma sulla porta, con l'impermeabile aperto e i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi puntati su di lui.

"Sapevo di trovarti qui. Le cattive abitudini non le perdi mai, vero?"

"Già" fu l'unica cosa che lui riuscì a dire.

Stella entrò nell'ufficio di Mac, e come spesso faceva si sedette sulla sua scrivania.

"Sono passata da Flack poco dopo di te per avere i risultati della balistica. Il proiettile che ha ucciso Miller Davis, ci ha permesso di arrivare al capo del traffico partito da New Orleans, un certo Greg Torton. Lo pedinavano da anni, ancora prima che arrivassi io. I miei colleghi, grazie alle analisi svolte da voi sono riusciti ad incastrarlo. Adesso tocca a te scoprire chi era il destinatario."

"Bene. Ottimo lavoro. Li stai mettendo sotto a quanto sento." disse lui un po' distratto.

"Ho avuto un ottimo maestro."rispose lei dolcemente accennando un sorriso.

L'espressione dura di Mac si ammorbidì a quel complimento inaspettato.

"E adesso? Quando riparti per New Orleans?" si stava difendendo di nuovo.

A quella domanda, lecita, ma forse formulata in maniera troppo secca, il silenzio calò tra loro due.

Stella si alzò, e andò verso la porta. Sulla soglia si girò e rispose:" Domani."

La donna uscì e si incamminò verso l'ascensore.

La voce di Mac la chiamò:" Non andare."

Lei si bloccò e voltandosi guardò l'uomo fermo sulla porta del suo ufficio. Molte volte aveva visto gli occhi di Mac farsi lucidi, ma era sempre riuscito a dominare le sue emozioni, l'addestramento da Marine aveva sempre saputo tenere a bada il suo cuore, ma ora era diverso. Per la prima volta, da quando lo conosceva, Stella vide una lacrima scendere sul volto di Mac.

La donna tornò verso di lui. Asciugò delicatamente la sua guancia guardandolo negli occhi.

Mac sostenne lo sguardo di Stella, era l'unica persona al mondo a cui avrebbe permesso di vederlo piangere.

"Perché solo ora?" gli chiese con la voce incrinata.

"Se non ti avessi avuta, non avrei potuto perderti." rispose lui rendendosi completamente vulnerabile.

Mac si era irrimediabilmente perso nei verdi occhi di Stella, ed anche il ricordo di Claire ormai era lontanissimo. Un tempo si sarebbe sentito morire per questo, adesso prese la mano di Stella nella sua desiderando solo che lei non la lasciasse mai più.

"Maledizione Mac, tra noi ora ci sono 2000 chilometri." Gli fece notare lei serrando la mascella.

"Non questa notte"e la strinse a sé. Il cuore di Stella si sciolse all'istante.

Appena dentro dalla porta dell'appartamento di Mac, si lasciarono andare a un bacio lungo e appassionato. Senza nemmeno sapere come, si ritrovarono sul letto. Lei gli sbottonò in fretta la camicia, mentre le mani di Taylor spogliavano decise il corpo di Stella.

Lei cadde indietro sul letto e il peso del corpo di Mac sopra di lei, pelle a pelle , le fece correre un brivido infinito lungo la schiena; chiudendo gli occhi, si lasciò andare a quell'amore che aveva sognato, desiderato e disperato fino a quell'istante. Forza e dolcezza, determinazione e sensibilità, decisione e indulgenza facevano di Mac l'unico uomo che Stella poteva amare incondizionatamente e lei era l'unica donna in grado di addomesticare ogni suo stato d'animo, a partire dall'atroce dolore per la morte di Claire.

Mac la teneva bloccata sotto di se, tenendole stretti i polsi sopra la testa. La baciò di nuovo e poi lasciò scorrere le sue labbra sul collo, giù verso le spalle morbide ed infine sui suoi seni nudi. Una scossa elettrica percorse tutto il corpo della donna e non appena Mac le lasciò libere le mani, lei lo strinse a sé così forte, da lasciare i segni delle dita sulla sua schiena.

Fecero l'amore fino ad addormentarsi l'uno fra le braccia dell'altra.

Il sole era appena sorto su New York, quando Mac, aprendo gli occhi, vide Stella vestirsi ai piedi del letto.

"Stai già andando via?" le chiese con una nota di tristezza nella voce.

"Devo andare. E tu lo sapevi, Mac" gli rispose lei guardandolo dolcemente.

Annuì, senza dire una sola parola.

"Ti accompagno in aeroporto" disse lui infilandosi i pantaloni.

"Prenderò un taxi, Mac!" lo fermò lei. "Se tu fossi lì, non so se riuscirei a salire su quell'aereo."

Mac stava per dire qualcosa ma nessun suono gli uscì dalla bocca. Il suo sguardo si abbassò.

Stella si avvicinò. Gli prese dolcemente il mento e sollevò il suo viso. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi come era solita fare lei:"Tutto sempre così semplice e così complicato tra noi."

Mac sorrise amaramente. Ma fu sorpreso da quello che lei disse in un attimo: "Ti amo" e con un bacio sulla guancia lo lasciò lì impalato a guardarla andare via.


	4. Chapter 4

Gli occhi grigi di Mac accarezzavano la skyline di Manhattan in quella fredda mattina newyorkese. Dio , come avrebbe voluto che Stella fosse lì con lui. Era appena partita e già lo stomaco gli si chiudeva senza rimedio. Terminò di radersi e tornò in camera. Le mani abbottonavano la camicia, le dita scorrevano sul tessuto, ma ricordavano ancora la dolcezza della nottata appena trascorsa. Finì di vestirsi ed uscì di casa per andare al lavoro.

Come mise piede alla scientifica tutti capirono che per il Detective Taylor non era proprio giornata. Raramente era apparso così teso e nessuno sapeva spiegarsi il motivo. Persino Sid non osò dire una parola più del necessario.

"Qualcosa non va" disse Danny a Lindsay."Non ho mai visto Mac così"

"Già, e l'unica che lo potrebbe avvicinare ora sarebbe solo Stella." Rispose lei.

"Pienamente d'accordo,Montana, lei sapeva sempre come prenderlo."

"Coraggio, Danny, va a dirgli quello che abbiamo scoperto."

"Grazie mille per avermi scelto come vittima sacrificale!" borbottò lui.

"Ciao Mac! Ecco le novità: Greg Torton era in contatto con Sam Groover, grosso magnate di New York..."

"So chi è Sam Groover, Danny, va' avanti!" lo interruppe bruscamente Mac.

"Ok, ok, il problema è che abbiamo le prove che si conoscevano , ma non che fosse coinvolto nel traffico di droga scoperto da te e...Stella." Esitò un attimo prima di pronunciare quel nome.

Mac si accorse di quell'esitazione e fissò Messer con sguardo duro.

"Ok, adesso dobbiamo inchiodarlo." Danny era ormai sulla porta quando alle sue spalle Mac soggiunse"Ottimo lavoro! Grazie" e abbozzò un sorriso.

Messer annuì e uscì.

Non restava che andare a far visita al signor Groover, ma non senza essere passati alla centrale a chiamare Flack.

Lungo la strada Mac ragguagliò Don su quanto scoperto da Danny:

"Abbiamo spulciato tutti i tabulati telefonici di Torton degli ultimi mesi e Danny ha scoperto che ha ricevuto molte chiamate da una compagnia prestanome di Groover. Questa compagnia ha sede proprio nello stesso grattacielo dove c'è lo studio di Sam Groover. Stai a vedere che se cerchiamo meglio anche la linea telefonica usata finisce nello stesso posto e sulla stessa scrivania."

"Ok Mac, il collegamento tra i due sembra evidente, ma come faremo a dimostrare che Groover è coinvolto anche nel traffico di droga?" chiese Flack dubbioso.

"Questo non lo so, ma intanto proviamo a parlargli, chissà che non sia lui a darci un indizio, magari a sua insaputa." Il volto di Mac si fece duro e determinato.

Nel frattempo Stella era atterrata a New Orleans. Viaggio pessimo e la testa completamente altrove.

Che bel casino avevano combinato lei e Mac.

Ad ogni modo bisognava tornare al lavoro. Prese un taxi ed andò a casa a rinfrescarsi. Appena dentro dalla porta lasciò cadere la borsa sul cassettone in ingresso e fece volare le scarpe in fondo al corridoio con un gesto di stizza. Una bella doccia era quello che ci voleva, la aveva sempre aiutata a pensare. Mentre l'acqua scorreva tra i capelli e sulla sua pelle chiuse gli occhi, quel contatto caldo e morbido le riportò prepotentemente alla mente le mani di Mac che scorrevano sul suo corpo, i loro baci e i loro respiri. Ebbe un brivido al ricordo di come lui l'aveva immobilizzata sul letto con il proprio peso per fare l'amore con lei, di come aveva usato la forza per farla sua, senza mai, però, offenderla in alcun modo. Una fisicità, quella di Mac, simile a una corrente elettrica latente che scorreva tangibile fin dal primo momento che i loro sguardi si erano incontrati.

La mano di Stella scivolò lenta sulle piastrelle bagnate; poche ore prima scorreva sensuale sulla camicia di lui, mentre un bacio appena sfiorato faceva esplodere la stanza intorno a loro, in un vortice di emozioni troppo a lungo soffocate ed ora dolci e devastanti come un tifone tropicale.

Amava il corpo di Mac, averlo vicino le faceva letteralmente perdere la bussola, sentire il suo calore attraverso la stoffa ogni volta che lo abbracciava, sentire il profumo del suo dopobarba. Un desiderio istintivo, che poco aveva a che fare con la razionalità, una questione di chimica che scatenava in lei una reazione travolgente, controllata per mille e una ragione, tutte incontrovertibilmente sbagliate.

Erano nati per stare insieme. Lo avevano finalmente capito ed ora dovevano trovare il modo per tornare al futuro con un biglietto di sola andata.

I detective vennero ricevuti da Sam Groover.

" Buongiorno signori, cosa posso fare per la Polizia di New York?" Chiese con un tono di voce ostentatamente cordiale, ma ironico.

"Buongiorno a lei signor Groover, io sono il detective Flack e questo è il capo della scientifica detective Mac Taylor." Disse Don mostrando il distintivo."Durante un'indagine su un traffico di droga, abbiamo intercettato delle telefonate tra una sua compagnia, peraltro che ha sede proprio al piano di sotto, con un noto criminale di New Orleans. Speravamo che lei potesse darci delle spiegazioni."

"Oh buon Dio!" esclamò Groover prorompendo in una risata forzata "come potete pensare che io sia al corrente in tempo reale di quello che accade in tutte le mie società? Se avrete la bontà di attendere qualche settimana, mi informerò e se possibile, vi darò quante più informazioni possibili" ma mentre pronunciava queste parole intervenne Mac:

"Non ci servono tra qualche settimana, ma ora. Non crederà mica che le daremo il tempo di insabbiare tutto, vero?"

"Detective Taylor, non le permetto di fare simili insinuazioni! Stia attento a come parla, o le farò rapporto al capo Sinclair!"

"Mi sta forse minacciando, signor Groover? Perchè se così fosse, le prometto che troverò il modo per dimostrare il suo coinvolgimento in tutto questo."

"Basta così! Uscite subito dal mio ufficio! Non mi farò insultare oltre da due poliziotti qualunque!"

Appena fuori dall'ufficio di Groover Flack fissò Mac:" Ma cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente di aggredirlo così? Sei forse impazzito?"

Mac aveva un sorriso alquanto sinistro stampato sul volto:" Era quello che volevo! Ora telefonerà subito ad avvertire chi di dovere"

"E con questo? Noi, però non abbiamo ottenuto nulla!"

"E' qui che ti sbagli, Don, ho fatto mettere sotto sorveglianza il suo telefono, così riusciremo ad incastrarlo! Il fatto che una delle sue società avesse contatti con Torton, è bastato perchè il giudice concedesse il mandato per sorvegliare le linee telefoniche di tutto il palazzo"

Flack ammutolito guardò Mac che si avviava alla macchina. Ogni tanto gli faceva paura, ma veramente paura!

"Che fai Don, tu non vieni? E' ora di pranzo, offro io!" disse Mac ridendo al collega.

Nel primo pomeriggio le intercettazioni diedero i loro frutti. Groover aveva un appuntamento verso le 18 ad un vecchio Hangar presso l' aeroporto di La Guardia. Un Jet privato lo attendeva.

Sembrava ormai una cosa fatta, quando sulla pista comparvero le unità della polizia. Il portellone del jet si aprì, Flack salì a bordo con un mandato per perquisire l'aereo. In uno scomparto segreto erano nascosti i trenta chili di droga che provenivano dal container del porto.

"Signor Groover, la dichiaro in arresto per possesso di droga, tentata fuga e intralcio alle indagini."

Mentre Flack lo accompagnava alla macchina della polizia che lo avrebbe portato in centrale, Groover passò davanti a Mac: "L'avevo avvertita di non minacciarmi signor Groover, è una cosa che mi dà molto, ma molto fastidio!" lo canzonò con un ironico sorriso vittorioso. Rimase a guardare la macchina che si allontanava, un altro caso risolto, un'altra vittoria per i buoni.

Tornato in ufficio erano ormai quasi le nove. Mac si sedette alla scrivania e fissò il telefono.

Dopo una giornata così avrebbe voluto sentire Stella, ma non era sicuro che questo lo avrebbe fatto stare meglio. Decise pertanto di iniziare a stilare il rapporto di quanto accaduto.

Il telefono squillò. Il cuore di Mac ebbe un sussulto. Esitò un attimo e poi sollevò il ricevitore: "Mac Taylor."

"Salve detective, volevo congratularmi con lei per l'ottimo lavoro!"

"Grazie Capo Sinclair."

"Ho saputo che Groover ha cercato di intimidirla usando il mio nome. E' stato bravo a non farsi scoraggiare, ma si sa che dire che lei è risoluto e testardo, non le rende giustizia Mac!"

"Grazie Capo, ma è merito anche della squadra e della polizia di New Orleans!"

"Si, ho saputo che c'è stata una parte dell'indagine congiunta. A proposito come sta il detective Bonasera? So che è venuta a New York per dei rilevamenti e che avete lavorato di nuovo assieme. Siete sempre un ottima squadra , a quanto pare."

"A quanto pare..." ripetè Mac a mezza voce.

"Allora buonanotte, detective Taylor,e ancora complimenti." Sinclair riagganciò.

Per quella sera Mac ne aveva avuto abbastanza, avrebbe voluto mettere in standby tutti i delinquenti di New York per poter prendere la macchina e farsi duemila chilometri, ma forse era meglio andare semplicemente a casa. Spense le luci dell'ufficio ed uscì.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come diavolo farà?" pensò Mac scuotendo la testa. Stava osservando l'ufficio di Jo: un suk arabo. Più confusione di così...

"Ciao Mac, siamo già ala lavoro?" Jo stava arrivando in quel momento alla scientifica.

"Ciao Jo" rispose con aria sconsolata.

"Bè, cosa c'è? A tutti capita di fare un po' di disordine!" ridendo sotto i baffi.

"Si, si, come no, mi stavo solo chiedendo come facciano i sospettati a non perdersi irrimediabilmente qui dentro..." la canzonò Mac.

Decisero che era meglio spostarsi nell'ufficio di lui, almeno lì le sedie erano sgombre.

"Allora detective Taylor, soddisfatto del caso Goover-Torton?"

"Certo, abbiamo stroncato un traffico che affliggeva da parecchi mesi anche la polizia di New Orleans..." la voce di Mac ebbe una impercettibile flessione.

"Sono contenta." disse Jo fissando l'amico, ora era arrivato il momento delle domande."E dimmi, tutto bene con Stella? E' stato bello rivederla."

"Si tutto ok."tagliò corto Taylor.

"Dai sputa il rospo! Che ti succede Mac?"

Lui la guardò negli occhi. Sapeva di essere un pessimo bugiardo e Jo lo conosceva abbastanza per provare ad ingannarla.

"Jo, lascia perdere, è troppo complicato. Anche se te ne parlassi, non potresti tirarmi fuori dal pasticcio in cui mi sono cacciato!"

"Tu dici? Guardati intorno Mac. Ci sono un sacco di persone che ti vogliono bene, disposte ad aiutarti in qualsiasi momento."

Il suo sguardo si sollevò dalla scrivania e corse da Adam a Danny, da Hawkes a Lindsay, pensò a Sid e Flack. Mancava però qualcuno.

"Ma manca qualcuno, vero Mac?" soggiunse Jo.

Lui non rispose.

"I ragazzi erano riluttanti a raccontarmi molte cose di questo ultimi anni prima del mio arrivo. Ti rispettano troppo per invadere la tua vita privata, ma non sono né ciechi, né sciocchi."

Il silenzio calò tra Mac e Jo. Passarono alcuni minuti prima che lei si avvicinasse a Mac Taylor, si sedesse sulla scrivania accanto a lui ed aspettasse un sua reazione.

Lo sguardo di Mac si fece duro, scorse la figura del detective Danville dal basso verso l'alto, fino ad incontrare nuovamente i suoi occhi. Jo era seduta in un posto che non le apparteneva.

"Bene..." disse Jo " finalmente ho avuto la conferma dei miei sospetti."

"Cosa vuoi dire Jo, spiegati meglio!" proruppe Mac in un tono cupo ed aggressivo.

"Voglio dire...questo" ed estrasse un biglietto aereo, porgendoglielo con dolcezza.

Il viso di Mac assunse un'espressione interrogativa, mentre lo prendeva dalle mani della collega.

NEW ORLEANS. Volo di sola andata.

"Ma cosa diavolo significa, Jo?"

"Va da lei, Mac. Ai criminali di New York possiamo pensarci noi, per un po'".

Quando lui alzò gli occhi, vide che tutti gli amici erano riuniti nel laboratorio di fronte al suo ufficio.

Mac si alzò. Sorrise a Jo e le diede un bacio sulla guancia:"Sei forse più pericolosa di me!"

Uscì e si diresse nel laboratorio. Appena sulla porta fissò uno ad un il volto di tutti.

"Grazie"disse con la voce strozzata. Gli si avvicinarono e Danny disse:" Abbiamo solo seguito le prove, e come ci hai insegnato tu, l'evidenza non mente mai!"

Un paio d'ore dopo il detective Mac Taylor era ai cancelli del JFK in partenza per New Orleans.

Erano passate già alcune settimane dalla soluzione del caso. Lui e Stella si erano sentiti un paio di volte al telefono, ma sempre in orario e per motivi di lavoro. Di quello che era successo tra loro, non avevano ancora parlato. Già, e poi non era argomento da affrontare attraverso un cavo telefonico. Mac era assorto in questi pensieri quando il comandante del volo diede ordine di allacciare le cinture che stava iniziando la fase di atterraggio.

Poco più tardi, il detective Taylor era nella stanza di un hotel di New Orleans con la valigia sul letto. La aprì e sistemò le sue cose. Si guardò allo specchio e ripensò a quel "Ti amo" che cambiò la sua vita in un attimo. Davvero, quello che c'era tra lui e Stella, era così evidente agli occhi di tutti tranne che ai suoi? Sorrise pensando agli amici: alla loro discrezione, alla loro sensibilità nel non invadere mai la sua sfera privata. Avevano sempre riso con lui e mai, di lui. Lo avevano sostenuto nelle scelte giuste e in quelle discutibili ed ora erano stati più coraggiosi di lui: avevano comprato quel biglietto e lo avevano messo a forza nelle sue mani. E poi Jo che con la sua empatia era riuscita a conquistare tutti nel giro di poco tempo.

Mac guardò l'orologio, ormai si erano fatte quasi le sette e il turno di Stella sarebbe terminato a breve. Si mise un paio di jeans neri, maglietta, infilò il maglione e, dopo aver preso il giubbotto, uscì dalla stanza.

"Arrivederci capo, buona serata!" la salutò Tony.

"Grazie Tony, anche a te!" ricambiò Stella.

Bene, anche per oggi il lavoro era terminato. Stella guardò il telefono. Rimase un minuto a pensarci, poi lo prese e fece il numero.

"tooo...tooo...tooo... Detective Danville."

"Ciao Jo, sono Stella. Cercavo Mac."

"Oh ciao Stella, come va? No Mac non c'è. E'uscito presto oggi, aveva non so quale impegno, non so dirti altro. Ha fatto il misterioso." le disse Jo cercando di rimanere più seria possibile."Era importante? Puoi dire a me?"

"No Jo, grazie, volevo solo sentire come andava lì alla scientifica e fare due chiacchiere, ma fa lo stesso, lo cercherò sul cellulare. Ciao Grazie"

"Ciao Stella, a presto". E riagganciò sorridendo.

Stella rimase perplessa. Impegno? Mac? Con chi? Le domande si affollarono nella testa di Stella. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Mac.

"Mac Taylor" rispose lui.

"Ciao Mac, sono io. Ti ho cercato in ufficio, ma Jo mi ha detto che eri già uscito."

"Vero, infatti oggi avevo un appuntamento molto importante e non volevo tardare. Sai, lei..."

"LEI?" lo interruppe Stella "Cosa diavolo...Mac sei lì? Pronto! Dannazione a questi affari..."imprecò contro il cellulare. Provò a richiamare, ma partiva sempre la segreteria telefonica.

Raccolse le sue cose con stizza, spense le luci dell'ufficio ed uscì. Il suo turno era terminato. Scese le scale meditando su quanto era appena successo: era arrabbiata? Delusa? Triste? Non lo sapeva neppure lei. Uscì in strada e si bloccò di colpo: un sorriso le illuminò il viso:"Tu qui!"

Mac Taylor la aspettava appoggiato alla sua macchina.

Stella fece una corsa e lo abbracciò. "Ma cosa..."iniziò lei a chiedergli, ma lui non le permise di continuare e la baciò.

Quando le labbra di Mac si staccarono dalle sue, si guardarono negli occhi. "JO!" esordì lui senza mezze misure. "E poi: Adam, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Sid e non so quanti altri...l'unico imbecille a non capire sono stato io." strinse a sé Stella, le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli ricci. " Ti amo, Stella, voglio stare con te, e se per fare questo dovrò lasciare New York...bè, al diavolo anche la carriera, non voglio perderti." Stella scoppiò a ridere, lasciando Mac quantomeno perplesso.

"Adesso mi spiego il tono di Jo" e rise forte.

"Jo?" chiese Mac incuriosito.

"Sì, Jo, prima di uscire ti ho chiamato alla scientifica e mi ha risposto lei. Aveva un tono strano di voce, ma non riuscivo a capire il motivo. Ora è tutto chiaro!" e baciò nuovamente Mac con trasporto.

"Quella donna è un demonio!" esclamò lui.

"Scommetto che è stata lei a metterti in mano il biglietto aereo, vero?"

"Veramente... sì."confessò Taylor.

Stella prese dalla borsa una busta e la diede a Mac.

"Proviene da New York..." dentro c'era un biglietto per il JFK con partenza due giorni successivi a quello dell'arrivo di Mac."Cosa significa questo?" Chiese.

"Guarda il mittente" Mac lesse:"5885 Broadway, 35° piano"

Mac e Stella si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Poi salirono sulla macchina di lei ed se ne andarono.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

"Hai già mangiato?" gli chiese Stella mentre guidava verso casa.

"No, non ancora, speravo di farlo con te."

"Ok va bene, ottima idea, ti porto in un posto non lontano da qui."

Entrarono nella tavola calda che Stella aveva preso l'abitudine di frequentare.

Davanti a un caffè fumante e a un paio di tramezzini, finalmente potevano parlare tranquillamente.

"Dove sei alloggiato?" chiese lei sorseggiando piano.

"Poco distante dalla sede della scientifica" rispose Mac. "Ma a dire il vero..."

"Speravi che ti ospitassi, giusto?" concluse lei.

"Bè...veramente sì!" nicchiò lui.

Stella sorrise. "E sia, detective Taylor, ma solo per questa volta!"

"Allora, come ti trovi qui a New Orleans?"

"Non mi lamento, certo che a New York certe rogne te le sorbivi tu! Adesso sono tutte per me! Bel guadagno."

"Ripensamenti? Nostalgia?"

"Nostalgia tanta: mi mancano Danny, Lindsay, Sid..."e intanto scrutava la sua espressione. "le battute di Flack, Sheldon..."

"Va bene, ho capito, me la stai facendo pagare! D'altronde me lo merito!"

Stella prese la mano di Mac appoggiata sul tavolo.

"Ti amo Mac Taylor! Niente al mondo potrà cambiare questo! Ma devi ammettere che ci siamo complicati non poco la vita."

La verità era che Stella aveva accettato quel posto a New Orleans per staccarsi da lui. Non sopportava più quel rapporto a senso unico. Aveva capito di amare Mac parecchio tempo prima, ma sembrava che lui non ricambiasse. Gli aveva dato tempo e modo per capire da solo, ma la vita li portava sempre verso altre relazioni. Era stufa di cercare in altri uomini la persona che desiderava e che tutti i giorni era vicina a lei. Non poteva restare in eterno a guardare se i sentimenti di Mac sarebbero cambiati.

Andarsene da New York era l'unica soluzione possibile: per entrambi.

Poi tutto era cambiato in un attimo. In quella frazione di secondo, quando lo sottrasse a quell'autocarro portuale, aveva anche infranto tutte le sue difese.

"Un dollaro per i tuoi pensieri!"

Stella sussultò, fissò negli occhi Mac che le sorrideva e tutti i pensieri scomparvero.

"Andiamo a casa, si è fatto tardi! Passerai domani a prendere le tue cose in hotel. Per stasera vederemo di arrangiarci!"

Pagarono il conto ed uscirono.

In macchina non si dissero una parola, Mac guidava tranquillo verso casa di Stella e a lei piaceva guardarlo mentre lui, con gli occhi alla strada, non la poteva vedere. Si sentiva al sicuro con lui, non l'aveva mai delusa, tradita o abbandonata: Stella voleva stare con lui in quell'istante e per sempre.

"Portami a casa Mac!" gli disse dolcemente.

"Ci siamo quasi". Rispose lui prendendole la mano.

"No, Mac, non questa, riportami a New York."

Mac la guardò con aria interrogativa Fermò la macchina. Gli occhi di Stella erano lucidi.

"Voglio solo stare con te" Lui le accarezzò dolcemente il viso. Lei fece scivolare lo sguardo sui lineamenti duri di Mac:"Portami a casa".Ripeté con la voce spezzata.

Le prese le mani, la fissò negli occhi e annuì. Stella gli buttò le braccia al collo e gli diede un bacio sul viso rasato sussurrando un"grazie" appena percettibile.

Un paio di giorni dopo le lettere di dimissioni erano sulla scrivania di Stella.

"Sei sicura?" le chiese Mac. "Non voglio costringerti a farlo..."

"Tranquillo, sono sicura. E poi non credere di essere l'unico ad essermi mancato..."

"Cosa vorresti dire?" le chiese lui con la voce leggermente alterata.

Stella lo guardò con gli occhi che ridevano.

"Sei il solito egocentrico. Dove lasci Danny, Lindsay,Sid..."

Mac sorrise scollando ed abbassando la testa. Già, come aveva fatto a non pensarci!

"Ok, ok, io non ti basto, me ne farò una ragione!" disse alzando le spalle ed allargando le braccia in un gesto di finta rassegnazione. Stella rise di gusto e lo abbracciò dolcemente mentre le braccia di Mac si richiudevano su di lei.

"Andiamo, dobbiamo fare le valigie."

Per il momento Stella avrebbe preso solo lo stretto indispensabile, al resto ci avrebbe pensato i giorni seguenti. Infatti, pur avendo rinunciato al ruolo di capo della scientifica di New Orleans, rimaneva comunque in servizio presso quel distretto.

Aveva parlato con il suo capo, se ci fosse stato bisogno che lei rimanesse lì il tempo necessario per trovare il suo sostituto,lo avrebbe fatto, ma le fu permesso di prendersi tutti i giorni di ferie maturati e poter così rientrare a New York insieme a Mac.

Rientrare in forza alla polizia di New York richiedeva qualche tempo, pertanto Stella avrebbe avuto qualche settimana per sistemarsi e gironzolare per la città come non aveva mai fatto prima di partire.

Una buona notizia era che rientrando a New York non sarebbe stata costretta a cercare un alloggio.

Mentre finiva di preparare le ultime cose, Mac le si avvicinò e distogliendola da quello che stava facendo, le prese dolcemente il mento e guardandola negli occhi le disse:" Ti amo." in quelle due parole c'erano più di dieci anni di vita trascorsi sulle strade di New York, a guardarsi le spalle a vicenda, a sostenersi nei momenti difficili, c'erano i silenzi dopo un caso difficile, le lunghe ore passate in laboratorio fianco a fianco per incastrare l'ennesimo criminale.

Poi Mac aggiunse:" Non so se riuscirai a rientrare alla scientifica. L'organico è al completo,Jo ha preso il tuo posto e al momento Sinclair non ha intenzione di aumentare il personale."

"Lo so Mac, quando ho firmato la lettera di dimissioni ero ben conscia di questo. Vorrà dire che affiancherò Flack al distretto. In fin dei conti sono un poliziotto. Chiederò di andare alla omicidi."

Mac guardò Stelle come se sapesse che stava per arrivare dell'altro.

"Dai, non guardarmi con quell'aria corrucciata, io avrò un vantaggio rispetto ai colleghi..."

"E quale sarebbe?" chiese Mac con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce.

"Io conosco molto bene il capo della scientifica!" disse ridendo.

"Aaah, così ti approfitteresti della tua posizione, eh?"

"Certo,detective Taylor!"

"Adesso ti faccio vedere io..." e così dicendo iniziò a farle il solletico. Stella scoppiò a ridere e cercò di difendersi da quella giocosa aggressione. Caddero sul letto ingombro di valigie. E si abbandonarono ad un lungo e dolcissimo bacio.

Il giorno dopo erano su un volo che li riportava a New York.

Per gran parte del viaggio Mac e Stella dormirono. Quattro ore e mezza di volo non erano molte, ma almeno così potevano riposare un po'. Mac si svegliò poco prima che il capitano desse l'annuncio di essere in prossimità del JFK. Guardò La donna ancora addormentata al suo fianco e non poté impedirsi di sorridere. Era tutto ciò che voleva. Lei era meglio di quanto lui voleva. L'aereo di linea aveva appena toccato terra, che anche stella aprì gli occhi.

"Siamo arrivati" le disse Mac. Stella si stiracchiò sul sedile, sbadigliò mettendosi le mani sul viso e sorrise contenta.

Al ritiro bagagli tutto andò per il meglio:"Questa volta nessun disperso, a quanto pare!" disse Stella per prendere amorevolmente in giro Mac.

"Spiritosa! Devo ricordarti cosa è successo l'ultima volta che ho perso il bagaglio?"

"No, no, lo ricordo fin troppo bene!" presero le loro valigie e si diressero all'uscita per prendere un taxi.

Finalmente le chiavi di Mac girarono nella serratura del suo appartamento. Appena dentro si lasciarono cadere sul divano. Erano a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO7

Il giorno dopo il loro arrivo Mac tornò al lavoro come al solito.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e lui percorse quel corridoio che ormai conosceva a memoria.

Intanto, a casa, Stella guardava fuori dalla finestra. Indossava un maglione di Mac, mentre sorseggiando una tazza di caffè, con lo sguardo accarezzava la skyline della città. Si strinse nelle spalle e chiudendo gli occhi sentì il profumo del caffè mescolarsi a quello del dopobarba di lui. Era a casa. Finalmente si sentiva definitivamente a casa. Fece correre gli occhi da un oggetto all'altro in quell'appartamento che conosceva bene. Sorrise. Dieci anni erano trascorsi da quando aveva incontrato Mac per la prima volta. Quante volte era entrata da quella porta.

Ricordava quando lo aveva aiutato a traslocare. Dopo la morte di Claire lui non poteva rimanere nella stessa casa. Ricordava quante volte si era seduta su quel divano ad ascoltare i silenzi di Mac.

Ricordava anche le serate a birra, hamburger e film.

Sulla libreria c'era la foto del battesimo della piccola Lucy. Lui la teneva teneramente in braccio. Era orgoglioso di essere il suo padrino.

Un'altra fotografia attrasse l'interesse di Stella: l'avevano scattata a Salonicco. Mac sorrideva guardando Stella al suo fianco. Con quegli abiti estivi sembravano più una coppia in vacanza che due detective in missione. Le foto che Mac aveva a casa erano quelle degli affetti più profondi, quelli che lui difendeva dagli sguardi di tutti e in una c'era lei.

Quanti attimi condivisi, quanto vicini erano stati in tutti questi anni. E per un soffio non si erano persi.

Il suo sguardo cadde su una custodia rigida accostata al muro poco distante dal divano.

Stella la prese, dopo aver appoggiato la tazza sul tavolino, la mise sul tavolo e l'aprì.

Dentro c'era il basso di Mac. Stella accarezzò le corde. Quante volte si erano dati appuntamento dopo il lavoro per bere qualcosa insieme in quel locale che solo loro conoscevano e dove lui ogni mercoledì suonava con una piccola band. Anche quando Payton se ne era andata lasciandolo solo, lui si era rifugiato là, con la musica. Lei lo aveva seguito, ascoltato e sostenuto.

Qualche volta aveva suonato solo per lei, seduto proprio su quel divano.

Richiuse la custodia e la mise a posto. Preferiva vedere le mani di Mac muoversi fra i tasti dello strumento piuttosto che strette alla sua Glock. Meglio ancora sentirle scorrere sulla sua pelle, morbide e sensuali in un dolcissimo abbraccio.

A quel pensiero Stella ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal cellulare.

"Ciao" la salutò Mac al telefono "hai programmi per il pranzo?"

"Detective Taylor! Questo è forse un invito?"

"E' una bella giornata, ti andrebbe di fare due passi a Cental Park così mangiamo qualcosa insieme?"

"Wow! Che evento! Il capo della scientifica si concede la pausa pranzo. Da quanto è che non lo facevi? Un anno forse?" lo schernì Stella.

"Bè, si, più o meno. Ma adesso ho un bellissimo motivo per concedermi delle distrazioni, non trovi?" Mac era comodamente seduto alla sua scrivania e sorrideva.

"Avevo proprio voglia di vederti"disse dolcemente Stella"ci vediamo al solito posto verso l'una, ok?"

"Ok. A dopo." e riagganciò il telefono.

Stella andò in camera e iniziò a prepararsi.

Poco prima dell'una Stella passeggiava nel parco aspettando Mac. Lasciava che il sole le accarezzasse il viso e la scaldasse in quella tersa giornata d'autunno. Central park in quella stagione era uno spettacolo fantastico. Lei inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi.

Poco distante Mac stava camminando verso di lei, alle sue spalle. Stella sorrise felice di sentirlo arrivare. Era capace di percepirlo quando era nei paraggi. Non si voltò, ma aspettò che lui la cingesse con le sue braccia e dandole un bacio tra i capelli le sussurrasse dolcemente : "Buongiorno!"

Stella si girò felice di vederlo e prima di rispondergli lo baciò sulla bocca.

"Buongiorno!" Aggiunse poi guardandolo negli occhi.

"Allora andiamo a mangiare? Ho una certa fame" disse lui.

"Andiamo. Solito posto e solito caffè?"

"Certo che sì" e Mac prese per mano Stella.

In quell'istante un colpo di fucile squarciò l'aria intorno a loro.

Un dolore caldo invase la spalla destra di Mac. Istintivamente l'uomo si interpose tra il tiratore e Stella, interrompendo la linea visiva su di lei.

Un secondo colpo partì colpendolo poco più sotto il primo, al braccio. Mac la teneva stretta a sè proteggendole la testa con le braccia.

Per fortuna il terzo proiettile non arrivò a bersaglio. Stella reagì e sorreggendo Mac si diresse il più velocemente possibile in una macchia di cespugli poco distanti.

Lui crollò a terra pallido e ansante.

"Ahhh fa male, maledizione!Stella, stai giù!" le intimò Mac con il poco fiato che aveva in corpo.

Gli occhi grigi di lui la fissavano e con l'altro braccio la strinse a sé tenendo la sua testa contro il suo petto. Nonostante il dolore le diede un bacio tra i capelli per rassicurarla.

Mac era sudato, perdeva molto sangue, ma era cosciente.

Dannazione, avevano paura., erano sotto tiro con l'esigua protezione di un cespuglio che poteva, al massimo, impedire la visuale al tiratore. Un quarto e ultimo colpo fischiò a pochi metri da loro andando a conficcarsi in un tronco. Adrenalina e addestramento permise loro di non perdere la lucidità.

Lei prese il cellulare e chiamò il 911 dando la loro posizione. Poi chiamò Flack e chiese rinforzi.

"Forza, non mollare a momenti arriveranno sia l'ambulanza che i rinforzi!" Una leggera flessione nella voce ferma di Stella tradiva la sua preoccupazione."Andrà tutto bene, vedrai!"

Lui annuì stringendo i denti e cercando di abbozzare un sorriso.

Trascorsero venti interminabili minuti prima che si udissero le sirene. Finalmente, di lì a poco, la voce di Flack li fece respirare.

"Mac! Stella! Dove siete?" chiamò i colleghi ed amici "State attenti c'è un tiratore nelle vicinanze!"disse poi alla squadra.

"Don! Siamo qui" chiamò Stella. Il detective Flack arrivò vicino a loro.

"L'ambulanza era dietro di noi si è fermata in posizione defilata. Mac ce la fai a camminare?" gli chiese Don preoccupato.

"Si, dammi una mano."appena il detective Taylor si alzò una smorfia di dolore deformò il suo viso.

"Mac!" esclamò Stella.

"Non ti preoccupare, andiamo." I vestiti di Mac erano zuppi di sangue e lui non avrebbe avuto forze ancora per molto. Finalmente riuscirono ad arrivare dai paramedici che tamponata la ferita, subito lo misero sull'ambulanza e partirono per l'ospedale. Stella era con lui, gli parlava per tenerlo cosciente e gli stringeva la mano per rassicurarlo.

Arrivati al Trinity Hospital lo portarono subito in sala operatoria. E Stella fu costretta ad aspettare fuori.

Quando finalmente Jo e Flack li raggiunse in ospedale, lei stava ancora aspettando notizie di Mac.

Stella abbracciò Jo senza una parola.

"Cosa dicono i medici?" le chiese il detective Danville.

"Non è in pericolo di vita..."rispose Stella.

"E' una buona notizia" disse Flack sospirando.

"Che c'è Stella?" chiese Jo "Cos'è quella faccia?"

"Jo...io...Si è messo tra me e il cecchino...non ci ha nemmeno pensato...poteva.." gli occhi di Stella si fecero lucidi.

L'amica la strinse forte:"Sei tutta la sua vita. Non poteva perdere anche te."

Stella scoppiò in un pianto dirotto ma sommesso sulla spalla di Jo.

In quel mentre uscì il chirurgo dalla sala operatoria. Flack e le due donne gli si fecero incontro ansiosi.

"Abbiamo finito. Il primo proiettile ha danneggiato seriamente la spalla, la corsa del secondo è stata deviata dall'omero che si è spezzato. E' stata fortunata detective Bonasera, diversamente sarebbe stata colpita molto vicina al cuore. Comunque il detective Taylor è fuori pericolo. Dovremmo aspettare che le ferite si richiudano bene e poi solo la fisioterapia ci dirà se e quanto recupererà la funzionalità della spalla. Tra poco lo porteremo in stanza. Potete andare a trovarlo, ma non fermatevi molto è ancora molto debole. Ha bisogno di riposo."

"Grazie dottore! Grazie mille!" era Jo a parlare, mentre Stella era già diretta da Mac.

Ferma sulla porta lei guardava Mac ancora semi incosciente per l'anestesia. Nelle sue orecchie risuonò il colpo sordo che all'improvviso aveva squarciato quella dolce quiete a Cental Park e che per un attimo non le aveva portato via tutto.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena.

"Che fai ferma lì? Non mordo mica!" la voce bassa di Mac la destò dai suoi pensieri.

Stella sussultò e guardò l'uomo steso nel letto.

Si diresse verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi. Non riusciva ancora a parlare. Gli accarezzò i capelli e una lacrima rigò il suo viso.

"Ciao!" gli disse con voce strozzata.

Mac le prese la mano:

"Ciao!" rispose sorridendo dolcemente.

Felici di potersi ancora guardare l'un l'altra non avevano bisogno di molte altra parole.

Dopo qualche minuto fu lei a rompere il silenzio:

"I medici dicono che..."

"ssshhh "Mac le mise un dito sulla bocca "Non mi interessa, tu invece stai bene?" Lei annuì decisa.

Lui, rassicurato,chiuse gli occhi e scivolò nuovamente in uno stato di leggera incoscienza.

Stella appoggiò la testa sul letto e si lasciò andare. Sentì solo la mano di Mac accarezzarle i capelli poco prima che entrambi si addormentassero.

Quando Jo e Flack arrivarono non ebbero il coraggio di disturbare. Non era certo quello il modo in cui Stella pensava di ritornare a New York. Per fortuna era andato tutto per il meglio. Ora bisognava trovare il colpevole e capire che dei due era il bersaglio, se non entrambi.

Jo fece cenno a Flack e se ne andarono in silenzio. Appena Mac fosse stato pienamente cosciente avrebbe voluto subito delle risposte e sarebbe stato proprio il caso di dargliele.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPTOLO 8

Jo stava seduta alla scrivania in attesa che Danny e Lindsay tornassero dal sopralluogo a Central Park.

Stava riorganizzando le idee sulla base di quello che gli aveva raccontato Stella dell'accaduto.

I colpi sparati erano stati quatto: uno nella spalla di Mac, il chirurgo dopo averlo estratto lo aveva consegnato subito ed era già all'analisi come prova, il secondo deviato dal braccio di Mac era ancora a Cental Park conficcato da qualche parte nel terreno come pure il terzo. Per quel che riguarda il quarto proiettile era il più facile da trovare in quanto piantato in un albero.

Quattro colpi a breve distanza diretti tutti su Mac e Stella. Chi era il bersaglio, lo erano entrambi?

Per il momento avevano individuato il calibro:un 308 di fabbricazione militare. Chi li aveva presi di mira sapeva cosa stava facendo.

Il proiettile estratto da Mac era così deformato da non riuscire a individuare le rigature. Restavano gli altri tre e appena li avessero portati in laboratorio avrebbero avuto qualche indicazione più precisa.

Il problema successivo era quello di determinare dove fosse posto il tiratore. L'unico modo per scoprirlo era misurare l'inclinazione del proiettile nel tronco d'albero.

Nel frattempo Adam stava eseguendo una ricerca su tutti gli edifici posti nella zona da cui probabilmente avevano sparato. Qualunque indizio poteva essere utile:palazzi vuoti, in costruzione, in attesa di demolizione.

Ma quello che veramente preoccupava Jo era qualcos'altro: come faceva il cecchino a sapere che Mac e Stella sarebbero stati lì a quell'ora?

I pensieri di Jo furono bruscamente interrotti. Stella comparve sulla porta con un'espressione che lasciava poco all'immaginazione: "Avete un uomo in meno per le indagini, lasciami tornare alla scientifica." Gli occhi di Stella erano inchiodati in quelli di Jo.

Jo tacque. Dopo qualche istante ruppe il silenzio:"Mi avevano avvisata, Mac mi aveva avvisata."

Stella guardò Jo con aria interrogativa, ma non meno determinata.

"_Non esiste detective più testardo di Stella. E non cercare di convincerla a desistere, sarebbe solo tempo sprecato. _Questa è stata la risposta di Mac quando gli ho chiesto perché ti aveva voluta nella sua squadra." Jo fece una pausa. "Pertanto, detective Bonasera, accetterò il tuo aiuto, ma solo all'interno del laboratorio. Fino a quando non ne sapremo di più, non voglio che tu sia esposta ad ulteriori rischi, anche perché Mac mi ucciderebbe all'istante." E il suo viso si aprì in un gran sorriso mentre tendeva la mano a Stella.

Le due donne si strinsero la mano. Adesso bisognava mettersi al lavoro.

"Stella, avrei bisogno che tu mi ripetessi di nuovo cosa ricordi dell'accaduto."

"Ok Jo. Io e Mac ci siamo dati appuntamento per l'una al parco giochi vicino ai campi da softball. Quando lavoravo ancora a New York, spesso andavamo lì per fare due passi nel parco e e parlare un po'. Lo stavo aspettando, in questa stagione non c'è molta gente e mi godevo un po' di sole, da li poi saremmo dovuti andare al Plaza Cafè per mangiare qualcosa. Mac era appena arrivato, giusto il tempo di salutarci quando è partito il primo colpo dietro Mac e lo ha colpito alla spalla poi in rapida successione il secondo al braccio,il terzo a vuoto e il quarto..." Stella fece un attimo di silenzio. "Troppo rapidi per essere un fucile bolt action!" disse stella ad alta voce.

"Continua Stella, ti prego." La incoraggiò il detective Danville.

"Dopo il terzo colpo ho trascinato Mac dietro il cespuglio e ho chiamato rinforzi. L'ultimo colpo è passato a pochi metri da noi ed è andato a conficcarsi nel tronco. Il resto lo sai, c'era anche Flack."

"Hai ragione per quel che riguarda il fucile, è tutto il giorno che penso la stessa cosa." disse Jo.

In quel momento arrivarono Danny e Lindsay con tutti i rilevamenti e i tre proiettili.

Furono contenti e sorpresi allo stesso tempo di vedere Stella già alla scientifica, ma non c'era tempo da perdere e dopo dei rapidi, anche se affettuosi saluti, Danny iniziò a ragguagliare Jo sui dettagli.

"Dall'inclinazione del foro del proiettile nell'albero il colpo è partito dal quindicesimo piano. Da un primo confronto con le ricerche svolte da Adam, sono quattro palazzi che corrispondono alla traiettoria. Flack li sta già controllando uno ad uno." e mostrò quali erano sulla mappa.

"Adesso se venite di là da Adam, dovrebbe aver ormai finito di fare una ricostruzione 3D al computer di quanto è avvenuto. Gli ho spedito i dati più di due ore fa."

Tutti si spostarono nel laboratorio di tecnologia informatica.

"Ah, eccovi qui, vi aspettavo!" Adam con quel suo fare sempre un po' timido e un po' indeciso poteva sembrare poco adatto alla scientifica di New York, ma nel suo campo era il migliore.

"Questa che vi mostro è la ricostruzione secondo i dati inviatimi da Danny."

Sullo schermo apparve quanto descritto. Le due sagome di Mac e Stella e quattro linee rosse a indicare le traiettorie dei colpi. Sullo sfondo i quattro palazzi possibile origine di partenza degli spari.

"Un tiratore mediocre, a quanto pare" Disse Danny "ha mancato la testa di Mac di almeno venti centimetri."

"Forse solo un pazzo che ha semplicemente sparato a caso?" propose Lindsay.

"E va a beccare proprio il capo della scientifica! No non è un caso!" disse Jo.

Dopo un breve attimo di silenzio intervenne Stella: "E se... oh mio Dio..."

"Che c'è Stella tutto ok?" chiese Danny.

"E se il bersaglio non fosse stato Mac, ma...io?" tutti si voltarono a guardarla.

"Cosa ti fa pensare che sia così?" disse Jo.

"Tutti avete guardato la traiettoria pensando che Mac fosse il bersaglio, ma se la allungate..."

"Il colpo va dritto al tuo cuore" finì la frase Adam.

"Già...il primo colpo lo ha preso alla spalla perché in quell'istante si era girato per per prendermi la mano e il secondo tiro è più basso perché Mac mi stringeva a sé e mi teneva giù la testa, così il cecchino ha dovuto abbassare la mira. Lo ha detto anche il medico in ospedale: il braccio di Mac ha deviato il proiettile che altrimenti sarebbe finito molto vicino al mio cuore.!" Stella sbiancò e gli occhi le si fecero lucidi. "Ero io il bersaglio e Mac si è preso due pallottole al posto mio!"

Jo abbracciò Stella e la fece sedere.

"Su coraggio, vedrai che scopriremo cosa c'è dietro a questa storia!"

Stella ci mise un attimo a riprendersi,ma poi afferrò la mano di Jo e le disse:"Promettimi che non dirai nulla a Mac! Non subito almeno!"

"Stella io non …."

"Promettimelo Jo!" le due donne si guardarono negli occhi per alcuni interminabili istanti."OK Stella, te lo prometto. Però se tra un paio di giorni non abbiamo risposte sarò costretta ad aggiornarlo."

Stella annuì. Un paio di giorni erano meglio di niente.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

NOTE PERSONALI: scusate il ritardo, ma il blocco dello scrittore non perdona! Un grazie a moko per aver savato la situazione. RECENSISCI!

Un ciao a tutti e spero vi piaccia!

"Detective Flack, qui c'è qualcosa!"

Don si avvicinò all'agente che aveva chiamato. Una dracma era posata sul davanzale della finestra.

Questo gli ricordò che circa tre anni prima Stella era rimasta coinvolta in un traffico di antichità proprio dalla Grecia. Il caso sembrava chiuso con la morte del prof. Papakotas e di suo fratello. Mac aveva mantenuto la promessa fatta e tutti i manufatti recuperati nel corso dell'indagine erano stati resi alle autorità. Forse i due avvenimenti non erano collegati, ma valeva la pena di indagare.

"Non toccate nulla." e chiamò Jo.

Venti minuti dopo sulla scena c'erano Danny e Lindsay, raggiunti a pochi minuti da Stella.

Iniziarono a cercare impronte digitali, fibre, e tracce biologiche.

La dracma la misero in una busta per il laboratorio e provarono a ricostruire la traiettoria ipotetica dei colpi. Dei diversi possibili punti di appostamento individuati da Adam, quello era l'unico che lasciasse pensare che il tiratore fosse stato lì. Anche se per la verità, al momento l'ipotesi era supportata solamente dalla presenza di quella moneta.

Sul davanzale della finestra Danny trovò una lieve scalfittura e del terriccio sul pavimento.

Non molto, per la verità, ma comunque qualcosa da cui partire.

Quando Mac si svegliò erano le sette e mezzo del mattino, l'effetto dell'anestesia era completamente svanito e questo gli permetteva di pensare lucidamente. La spalla gli faceva male nonostante gli antidolorifici e si sentiva tutto indolenzito. Appena fosse stato possibile avrebbe chiesto a Jo come procedevano le indagini.

Era davvero improbabile che lui e Stella fossero dei bersagli casuali. Doveva esserci dietro qualcosa. Guardò fuori dalla porta e vide che il dipartimento aveva messo un agente di guardia alla sua stanza. "Dannazione!" pensò fra sé "in che guaio siamo capitati?". Cercò di sistemarsi meglio nel letto e una fitta al braccio gli tolse il respiro. Stava borbottando tra sé il malcontento per una probabile lunga degenza , quando entrarono i medici.

"Buongiorno detective Taylor. Come si sente stamattina?"

"Forse è meglio che me lo dica lei." rispose Mac con ancora il viso contratto dal dolore di poco prima.

"Allora ecco il quadro: abbiamo operato spalla e braccio. L'intervento è andato bene. Adesso non resta altro da fare che aspettare, fare riabilitazione dell'arto e vedere cosa succede.

Il proiettile è stato estratto e lo abbiamo già consegnato ai suoi colleghi." il dottore tacque e aspettò una reazione di Mac.

"Possibilità di recupero?"

"Lo sapremo solo tra un paio di settimane quando inizierà la fisioterapia. Comunque c'è da sperare di riacquistare una completa mobilità."il dottore guardò il collega che nel frattempo aveva controllato parametri e fasciature. Tutto a posto."detective, la dimetteremo tra un paio di giorni, ma le raccomando assoluto riposo. Non faccia l'eroe, ne va della sua spalla."

"Ok dottore, ho capito."

Appena i medici uscirono, Mac si lasciò cadere sui cuscini sbuffando. Due settimane prima di iniziare la fisioterapia. Un'eternità. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non pensare a nulla. Anzi, a qualcuno sì. Come avrebbe voluto che Stella entrasse dalla porta proprio in quel momento!

Il desiderio di Mac non si avverò nella maniera in cui sperava.

"Buongiorno Mac, come stai questa mattina?" Jo stava in piedi in fondo al suo letto sorridendo.

"Ciao Jo. Ho la spalla che fa un male cane, ma per il resto...alla grande. Conosco quel sorriso, avanti dimmi cosa sta succedendo."

"Avrei bisogno che tu mi raccontassi cosa è successo ieri a Central Park. Forse tu hai notato o sentito qualcosa di diverso da Stella. Qualcosa che possa aiutarci nelle indagini."

Mac raccontò a Jo la stessa versione di Stella. La cadenza rapida dei tiri, la successione degli eventi. Jo si lasciò andare delusa sulla sedia.

"Accidenti Mac, siamo in un vicolo cieco. Speriamo che quella moneta che hanno trovato ci possa dare qualche aiuto."

"Di che moneta si tratta?" chiese lui incuriosito.

"Una dracma greca. Perché?"

L'espressione di Mac cambiò di colpo:"Una dracma greca, hai detto?"

"Sì, ma che succede?"

"Jo, ti prego, dimmi che non hai mandato Stella sulla scena del ritrovamento!"

"Bé, a dire il vero sì, ma forse se tu mi spiegassi qualcosa, capirei di che si tratta."

Mac si mosse inquieto nel letto e poi raccontò a Jo tutta la faccenda del traffico illegale.

"Se si scopre che la sparatoria che ci ha coinvolti è in qualche modo legata a quegli avvenimenti, Stella ne farà un fatto personale. Inoltre significa che qualcun altro era coinvolto e che adesso cerca vendetta. E' rimasto tranquillo fino a che le acque non si sono calmate e poi è tornato a New York per cercare l'unica persona a conoscenza del luogo dove sono i reperti."

Fece una pausa, poi riprese:"Quello che ancora non ti ho detto è che probabilmente il professor Papakotas era...il padre di Stella. Ed è morto nello scontro a fuoco di tre anni fa. Non credo che Stella sarà disposta a lasciar perdere le indagini. Non l'ho convinta io allora, non ci riuscirai tu adesso."

Jo guardò Mac pensosa. Dopo alcuni minuti chiese:"Allora cosa pensi che dovremmo fare?"

"Per il momento nulla. Andate avanti con le indagini, ma chiedi a Danny di non perdere di vista Stella. Tra un paio di giorni mi dimetteranno e allora, se saranno emersi elementi in tal senso, penserò io a gestire Stella, con il tuo aiuto Jo. Mi serve il tuo aiuto."

La donna annuì e tacque.

Quando Mac rimase solo, cercò di capire che utilità potesse avere la morte di Stella se i due avvenimenti fossero stati in qualche modo collegati. Gli si gelò il sangue quando ricordò che lui e Stella non erano i soli a sapere del campo di pesche in cui lei aveva buttato il pugnale e gli altri oggetti. Almeno un'altra persona era a conoscenza di quel sito:Kristos Telmas dei servizi segreti.

Se voleva recuperare quegli oggetti, avrebbe dovuto eliminare chiunque lo potesse collegare alla famiglia Papakotas e a quell'indagine.

E questo faceva anche di Mac un potenziale bersaglio.

Nonostante gli sforzi della squadra e della omicidi i giorni passavano senza riuscire a trovare nessuna prova utile per capire cosa stava accadendo.

Anche la scorta assegnata a Stella ben presto fu fatta rientrare. Non c'erano state altre minacce né a Stella né a Mac.

L'incalzare di nuovi casi e di nuovi omicidi per le strade della città, obbligarono presto tutti a volgere altrove la propria attenzione.

Lui aveva fatto alcune telefonate per avere notizie di Kristos Telmas, ma quasi sempre si era ritrovato davanti a un muro di silenzio o a informazioni inconcludenti.

Intanto aveva iniziato la fisioterapia. Ogni volta che Stella tornava a casa e lui non c'era, lo avrebbe di sicuro trovato in palestra a fare esercizio. Un giorno dopo l'altro. Una settimana dopo l'altra. Intanto era trascorso più di un mese e le indagini erano ad un punto morto.

E fu proprio in uno di quei giorni passati a sudare e soffrire su una panca pesi che Mac ricevette una telefonata:

"Mac Taylor" mentre con l'asciugamano si puliva le gocce di sudore.

"Vediamoci questa sera alle 21 presso il campo da softball di Cental Park. Da solo detective, o l'accordo salta" la voce riagganciò subito.

Mac ripose il cellulare e si massaggiò la spalla. Gli faceva ancora male però era riuscito a recuperare l'escursione quasi completa dell'articolazione.

Mac raccolse le sue cose ed andò a farsi la doccia. Sotto l'acqua pensava ad una scusa plausibile per riuscire a tenere Stella lontano da tutto questo. Non voleva darle false speranze, non dopo tutto questo tempo dalla sparatoria.

Appena in strada chiamò Jo

"Detective Danville"

"Ciao Jo, sono Mac. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Forse ho una pista per scoprire cosa è successo a Central Park, ma ho bisogno che Stella ne stia fuori. Non sono ancora rientrato in servizio e quindi il suo capo sei tu, trova una scusa qualunque ma questa sera trattienila in laboratorio fino a tardi. Poi ti racconterò tutto."

"Ok Mac, non sarà difficile, siamo sommersi di lavoro. Conta pure su di me."

Faceva davvero freddo quella notte, su New York era già caduta la prima neve e per essere fine novembre anche abbondante.

I passi di Mac scricchiolavano nella neve mentre raggiungeva il luogo dell'appuntamento.

Poco distante vide un uomo seduto su una panchina. Con quelle temperature e a quell'ora non poteva essere che il suo contatto. Cautamente si avvicinò, attento all'ambiente circostante, fino a quando non arrivò davanti all'uomo. Aveva in mano una voluminosa busta gialla e un biglietto appuntato sul cappotto: "Convinca il detective Bonasera ad abbandonare l'indagine, o non arriverà viva alla fine dell'inverno." L'uomo era un cadavere. Un barbone morto per il freddo. Mac afferrò la busta e dopo essersi guardato intorno per cercare indizi dell'eventuale altrui presenza, tornò sui propri passi e tornò alla macchina.

Appena rientrato in casa si affrettò a nascondere in cassaforte la busta appena avuta. Stella sarebbe rincasata a breve. Si mise sul divano e accese la tv. Le domande si moltiplicavano nella sua testa proprio quando lei entrò dalla porta.

"Ufff. Finalmente a casa! che fai ancora alzato? "

"Ciao, ben arrivata! Non avevo sonno..." le rispose andandole incontro.

"Brutto segno! Ti conosco ormai da troppi anni per non sapere che quando non dormi è per colpa di qualche crimine."

"Ma che dici, sono a casa ormai da un mese e mezzo tra ospedale e riabilitazione, i criminali terranno sveglia Jo!"

"A proposito di Jo..." stella fissò Mac negli occhi.

"Sì?"

"E' più despota di te. Mi ha chiesto di riesaminare dall'inizio tutte le prove di un caso. Potevo farlo domani, ma ha insistito perché lo facessi stasera."

"Almeno hai trovato qualcosa di nuovo?" chiese Mac con convincente indifferenza.

"No nulla. Non capisco cosa cercasse Jo...comunque eccomi qua. Faccio una doccia e ti raggiungo"

"Ok, ti aspetto" Mac la guardò scomparire in camera. Si sedette di nuovo. Poco dopo sentì l'acqua scorrere in bagno. Cosa c'era in quella busta di così importante da valere la vita di Stella. Avrebbe dovuto aprirla al più presto e non avrebbe detto nulla a lei prima di aver esaminato nei dettagli il contenuto.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO 10

Quella notte Mac non riusciva proprio a dormire. Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto senza riuscire a smettere di pensare a cosa sarebbe stato più giusto fare.

Stella gli bofonchiò un paio di volte di finirla e stare fermo, così, alla fine, decise di alzarsi per non disturbarla oltre.

L'orologio segnava le tre e venti del mattino. Seduto sul divano fissava la parete sulla quale si trovava la cassaforte. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare la questione in maniera diretta.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Stella quale indagine stava conducendo, riguardo a cosa e per conto di chi. Non aveva proprio la minima idea a che cosa si riferisse il messaggio trovato insieme al pacco. Mac odiava fare il terzo grado alle persone a cui voleva bene, con lei, poi, era quasi impossibile non scatenare una reazione esplosiva. Da quando l'aveva conosciuta, avevano litigato ben poche volte, ma quelle erano rimaste veramente memorabili per tutti i membri del laboratorio.

Sorrise. Stella gli aveva sempre tenuto testa senza timori riverenziali. Non gli aveva mai risparmiato nessuna critica, anche se schietta e feroce, ma gli aveva sempre dato il suo appoggio incondizionato quando lui ne aveva bisogno. Lui era il responsabile della scientifica, ma lei era innegabilmente la sua controparte irrazionale, istintiva, emotiva e per nulla calcolatrice, che li faceva funzionare così bene insieme sia sul lavoro, che nella vita privata.

Tenere Stella all'oscuro di qualcosa, era come tradire se stesso.

Sbuffò e si passò una mano nei capelli. Finalmente si decise ed andò a prendere la busta gialla dalla cassaforte.

La poggiò sul tavolo, ma prima di aprirla promise a sé stesso che qualunque ci fosse stata dentro l' avrebbe mostrata a Stella. Voleva solo essere preparato a gestire una sua qualunque reazione.

Fece un gran sospiro e fece scivolare il contenuto sul tavolo.

Il suo viso di fece scuro di colpo: un dossier della CIA. A questo punto le cose si facevano davvero complicate.

Iniziò a sfogliare l'incartamento: c'erano date, luoghi e rapporti. Alcuni di essi erano redatti in greco.

Il fascicolo si apriva con il 1968 e la foto di una donna praticamente identica a Stella. Era la stessa donna insieme al prof Papakotas nella foto che Mac aveva trovato tre anni prima.

Il suo nome era Aretì Ioannidis, agente dei servizi segreti greci. Come copertura lavorava in veste di restauratrice a Salonicco ed era originaria di Naoussa. Mac continuò a leggere.

Dopo l'attentato di del 26 dicembre del 1968 contro la Grecia, lei si offrì volontaria per collaborare con la CIA ad un'operazione segretissima. Avrebbe dovuto far pervenire informazioni false o parziali al governo Isareliano in modo da spingerlo ad anticipare l'invasione del Libano.

In questo modo il governo americano avrebbe avuto la giustificazione per un intervento armato in chiave antiterroristica.

Mac si fermò un attimo, lasciò vagare lo sguardo per il salotto silenzioso. Lui sapeva bene cosa era successo laggiù. Lui aveva vissuto un'esperienza simile nell'attentato del 1983. E per un attimo fu riportato agli eventi di quei giorni. La mano destra andò alla ad appoggiarsi sopra la maglietta in corrispondenza alla cicatrice che aveva sul petto. Ricordava e non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Riprese nuovamente a leggere quanto contenuto nel dossier.

Grazie anche al lavoro di Aretì Ionnidis nel 1982 si arrivò allo scontro.

Ben presto però la Grecia non era più un luogo sicuro per lei e così nel 1977 scappò negli Stati Uniti con il pretesto di una mostra d'arte a New York. Con sé aveva la figlia di due anni.

Purtroppo però, morì in quello che doveva sembrare un incidete d'auto un paio di giorni dopo.

La CIA aveva trovato le prove che invece si trattava di una vendetta del Mossad per il lavoro svolto da Aretì al servizio degli Stati Uniti. Il tutto naturalmente fu fatto passare sotto il più assoluto silenzio.

Un ultima annotazione sulla vita privata di Aretì Ionnidis parlava di una relazione della donna con un certo Costa Papakotas. Ma lui risultava completamente estraneo ad ogni attività di Intelligence.

Adesso Mac aveva le idee un po' più chiare. Capì che la sua teoria di un collegamento al vecchio traffico di tre anni prima era da escludere completamente. Aveva sospettato di Telmas, ma se anche fosse stato in qualche modo coinvolto, non lo era per il motivo che pensava lui. La dracma ritrovata sul posto da cui erano partiti i colpi serviva solo a sviare le indagini. Dietro tutto questo non c'erano nemici stranieri o contrabbandieri, il pericolo veniva dall'interno, il pericolo era l'Agenzia. Restava solo da scoprire come tutto questo avesse a che fare con il tentato omicidio di Stella.

Mac infilò tutto il materiale nuovamente nella busta e dopo averla chiusa si lasciò andare sulla sedia. Non si era accorto delle ore che passavano e i passi di Stella alle sue spalle lo fecero sobbalzare.

"Buongiorno, ma che ci fai già alzato. Sono le sei del mattino. In convalescenza non avevi perso questa terribile abitudine?" Chiese lei ancora assonnata.

"Buongiorno!" le rispose molto dolcemente.

"Cos'hai sul tavolo?" chiese Stella cercando di mettere a fuoco la vista ancora leggermente annebbiata.

"Lo vuoi davvero sapere?" chiese Mac restando appoggiato allo schienale della sedia e alzando un sopracciglio.

Stella, ora più sveglia, si avvicinò e lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Conosceva quello sguardo e sapeva che non portava mai a situazioni semplici.

Prima che lei potesse rispondere, le chiese: "Stella, quando eri a New Orleans, conducevi qualche indagine particolare? Voglio dire: qualcosa di pericoloso o scomodo?"

Lei rifletté un momento:"Non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare, ma... no, niente di particolare."

"Davvero? Pensaci bene, per favore!" insistette lui.

"No, Mac, non ho motivo di mentirti!"Gli disse fissandolo negli occhi e sedendosi sulla sedia accanto a lui. "Vuoi dirmi che sta succedendo, per favore? Hai forse scoperto qualcosa che riguarda la sparatoria?"

Mac spinse la busta verso Stella.

"Prima che tu la apra, vorrei sapere se stavi facendo indagini personali prima di tornare a New York."

"Ah.. quello! Si certo, stavo cercando di trovare informazioni sul mio passato e su mia madre. Ma lo facevo a tempo perso e senza grandi speranze, a dirti la verità. Sembra proprio che lei non sia mai esistita."

Mac sospirò. Adesso era tutto chiaro. Doveva solo averne la conferma.

"Stella, non voglio nasconderti nulla, ti amo troppo per farlo, ma fidati di me, aspetta ancora 48 ore prima di aprire quella busta. Poi sarò in grado di dare una risposta a tutte le tue domande. Lì dentro c'è il tuo passato, ma proprio da quello dipenderà il nostro futuro."

Stella fece cadere lo sguardo sull'incartamento di fronte a lei. Avrebbe voluto aprirlo all'istante, scoprire cosa era contenuto, voleva finalmente sapere, ma si trattenne.

Con le lacrime agli occhi guardò Mac e non disse nulla. Lui si sporse verso di lei e la strinse stretta a sé.

"Tutto a posto?"le chiese prima che uscisse per andare al laboratorio.

"Tutto a posto, tranquillo."

"Stella, ascoltami, abbi pazienza ancora un po', devo sentire una persona e poi ne parleremo. Intanto, per favore, non metterti nei guai, usa la testa non il cuore!"

"Mac Taylor, se avessi sempre fatto così, oggi non sarei qui a baciarti!" gli disse appoggiando le sue labbra su quelle di lui."Ma sta tranquillo, ho aspettato trent'anni per sapere la verità, poche ore in più non mi uccideranno!"

"_Ahi, espressione poco felice" _pensò Mac mentre la porta si chiudeva davanti a lui.

Erano passate da poco le due del pomeriggio, quando Mac, seduto su una panchina di Battery park e lasciava che il suo sguardo corresse libero sulla baia di New York.

"Da quanto tempo..." una voce alle sue spalle lo salutò.

"Già, quasi vent'anni..."rispose Mac senza voltarsi.

L'uomo con un cappotto beige di ottima fattura si sedette accanto a lui.

"Allora, Mac, dimmi, perché hai voluto rivedermi dopo tutti questi anni? Di sicuro non per ricordare i vecchi tempi" disse con una risata ironica.

"No. Ho bisogno di un'informazione e tu sei l'unico che me la può dare."

"Ok, sputa il rospo."

"Aretì Ioannidis."

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio in cui i due uomini fissarono la distesa d'acqua di fronte a loro.

"Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso, Mac?"

"Tutto quello che già non so e, soprattutto, perché e chi vuole uccidere sua figlia, Stella Bonasera."

"Mac, mi stai chiedendo la luna!"

"E tu dammela!"

"Mac se si viene a sapere che ho rivelato informazioni top secret..."

"Mi devi un favore, oltre che la vita!" rispose asciutto Mac.

"OK, ok senti, io... e va bene, diavolo, ecco quello che vuoi sapere."


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITOLO 11

Mac era infuriato. Si sentiva tradito e deluso. Aveva combattuto per il suo Paese a rischio della propria vita e ancora lo faceva arrestando i criminali di New York.

Mentre pensava queste cose, sfogava la sua frustrazione in palestra facendo fisioterapia.

Dannazione, non aveva mai creduto che il suo fosse un Pese perfetto, sapeva che politica e giochi di potere influenzavano ogni giorno i governanti e i suoi superiori, ma pur non essendo bravo in questo tipo di cose aveva imparato ad accettarle e a conviverci.

Ma questo era troppo. Questo era davvero troppo.

Lasciò cadere pesantemente i pesi e afferrò l'asciugamano. Alzando gli occhi sullo specchio di fronte a lui vide la sua immagine riflessa. La maglietta che aveva indosso era zuppa di sudore e quelle quattro lettere stampate gli ricordarono perché aveva deciso di accettare le condizioni dell'amico per avere quelle informazioni: USMC. _"Semper fidelis" _si ripetè Mac nella testa. Per lui quelle parole avevano ancora un senso.

Era arrivato il momento di fare chiarezza. Adesso doveva parlare con Stella.

Le aveva detto di prendersi una giornata di vacanza, le aveva consegnato la busta e le aveva detto di leggerla con attenzione. Lui sarebbe andato a fare fisioterapia, non per abbandonarla, ma per lasciarle spazio , per darle modo di metabolizzare, almeno in parte, quello che stava per scoprire su sua madre, sul suo passato e su sé stessa.

Mac pensava a tutto questo quando entrò a casa.

Lei era seduta al tavolo, tutto il materiale sparso. Alzando lo sguardo, posò gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime su Mac.

Lui si avvicinò e lei gli si gettò tra le braccia.

La accompagnò sul divano e si sedettero vicini. Stella si raggomitolò tra le braccia rassicuranti di Mac e finalmente riuscì a parlare.

"Era un agente. Ed è morta per vendetta... io...anche se non era il mio padre naturale, Papakotas si è sempre preso cura di me, perché mi ha lasciata in quell'orfanotrofio.. perché non prendermi con sé? E adesso perché hanno cercato di uccidermi? Ho messo in pericolo anche te e...non so perché!"

Stella parlava in un tono sommesso, quasi in trance. Aveva mille domande e nessuna risposta.

Guardò Mac:"Se puoi darmi anche una sola delle risposte che cerco...dimmi la verità!"

Lui le accarezzò i capelli e iniziò lentamente a raccontare.

"Purtroppo tua madre fu vittima di un regolamento di conti poco ortodosso tra servizi segreti. Sapeva di essere in pericolo e cercò rifugio qui negli Stati Uniti,a New York. La CIA le avrebbe dato modo di cambiare identità e scomparire per sempre, le cose però sono andate diversamente e il Mossad è arrivato per primo."fece una pausa. Sentiva Stella tremare contro di lui.

"Vai avanti, ti prego!" sussurrò in un filo di voce.

"Di sicuro tutto questo non doveva venire a galla e tanto meno si doveva sapere dell'operazione che aveva condotto agli scontri in Libano. Se si fosse saputo che dietro all'invasione israeliana c'era un'azione della CIA, sarebbe scoppiata una crisi diplomatica internazionale. Ufficialmente, tua madre, era solo una restauratrice che lavorava tra i musei di Beirut e Gerusalemme. Per gli Stati Uniti lei non è mai esistita, ha però chiesto la cittadinanza per la sua bambina, in cambio dei servizi resi al nostro Paese. Ti ha cambiato il cognome in modo che fosse più difficile collegarti a lei. Il prof Papakotas, infine, ha vegliato su di te e ha fatto in modo che tu non dimenticassi quali fossero le tue origini. Non poteva prenderti con sé, perché questo ti avrebbe nuovamente esposta a pericoli a causa del suo legame con tua madre."

"Ma perché avrebbero dovuto uccidere una bambina che nemmeno sapeva chi fosse sua madre?" chiese Stella.

"Tua madre sapeva bene con che gente aveva a che fare, le vendette di quel tipo vanno ben oltre le persone coinvolte nei fatti.

Ed ora l'ultimo tassello del puzzle. No, non è stato un agente del Mossad a spararci a Cental Park, come magari potresti pensare, ma un uomo della CIA."

Il silenzio calò tra i due. "La CIA? Ma cosa diavolo vai farneticando, Mac! Io sono americana!"

"Già, ma stavi indagando su tua madre e questo ha messo in agitazione molte persone. Avevano paura che tu potessi scoprire chi era e cosa faceva: più facile eliminarti. Una piccola perdita per nascondere un grande segreto. Oggi più che mai i rapporti con lo stato di Israele sono ad un livello di tensione critico. Uno scandalo di trent'anni fa non avrebbe certo alimentato un clima di distensione."

"Allora tutto questo è successo per nascondere le malefatte di politici e governatori?"chiese lei allibita. "Ho perso mia madre, la mia infanzia e ho quasi perso anche te per degli intrighi internazionali di cui neppure ero a conoscenza?" Stella sgranò gli occhi incredula. Tutto quello in cui aveva creduto, il Paese in cui aveva creduto e che l'aveva accolta le aveva fatto davvero tutto ciò?

"Mac, ma come faccio adesso? Come posso di nuovo prendere in mano quel distintivo e proteggere questa gente?"

"Come hai sempre fatto, e per i motivi per cui lo hai sempre fatto." rispose lui tranquillamente.

La guardava negli occhi e nel suo sguardo non c'erano incertezze, dubbi o paure.

"Tu sei stato un Marine, Mac. Io no. Tu hai avuto una vita normale, io no. Tu eri là in quegli anni e ti hanno sparato addosso per proteggere quelle stesse persone che hanno tradito una bambina di due anni! Come puoi ancora credere in questo Paese?" negli occhi di Stella c'era il fuoco della rabbia e della disperazione.

"Perché credo nelle persone che vivono in questo Paese. Le persone come te. Come Danny e Lindsy, come Don e ogni singolo poliziotto del distretto. Ogni singolo soldato che combatte in nome di un ideale più alto delle bassezze della politica. Per ogni singolo uomo, donna e bambino che ridono, vivono e soffrono ogni santo giorno che Dio manda in terra!

Questo è quello che sento di dover fare: difenderle a costo della mia stessa vita."

Stella stava in piedi di fronte a Mac e lo fissava negli occhi. E improvvisamente il suo sguardo si addolcì e il suo cuore si quietò.

"Mac, sono le persone come te che mi permettono ancora di credere a un domani."

"Stella c'è ancora una cosa che devi sapere: la tua vita ha un prezzo, ed io ho accettato di pagarlo."

"Cosa significa?" chiese allarmata.

"Il dossier con tutto quello che contiene deve essere distrutto oggi stesso. Di tua madre e dell'operazione non deve rimanere alcuna traccia."

"No! non puoi, è tutto quello che mi resta di lei!"

"Stella lo devo fare o tu non sarai al sicuro! E neppure il nostro Pese." Mac si alzò raccolse tutte le carte e le fotografie e rimise tutto nella busta.

"Mac ti prego non lo fare! Lasciami almeno la sua foto."

"Stella, Aretì Ionnidis deve scomparire oggi e per sempre, o tu non sopravviverai all'inverno!"

"Non mi interessa Mac!"

"Ma a me sì, voglio che tu viva, anche se questo ti dovesse allontanare da me per sempre!" prese la busta ed uscì.

Tirava un vento molto forte sul ponte di Brooklyn e faceva dannatamente freddo. Si stava avvicinando un bel temporale. L'acqua prevista avrebbe portato via parte della nevicata dei giorni precedenti e in qualche modo anche parte della vita di Stella. Mac aprì la busta e gettò tutto il contenuto nell'East River. Un elicottero nero senza identificativi sorvolava la zona a bassa quota. Mac ne seguì il volo, sapeva benissimo chi stava controllando che gli accordi venissero rispettati.

Una volta sceso dal ponte, si diresse a Battery Park. Si sedette sulla stessa panchina ed attese.

"Tu la tua parte l'hai rispettata, ora noi rispetteremo la nostra. Solo un'ultima cosa: Stella Bonasera é davvero così importante da mettere il culo in un simile vespaio?"

"Si, più importante della mia stessa vita."

L'uomo fece un cenno di assenso, anche se dubbioso

"Ok, ti credo. Adesso ho saldato il mio debito. Addio Mac."

"Addio."

Il detective Taylor rimase su quella panchina ancora una mezz'ora, poi sia l'ora, che le nubi minacciose, gli imposero di prendere la via di casa.

Stella lo aspettava nella penombra dell'appartamento. Poco distanti da lei due valigie stavano aspettando di seguirla chissà dove. Fuori la pioggia battente faceva abbastanza rumore da riempire il silenzio tra loro. Un tuono squarciò l'aria di New York e rimbombò nella stanza attorno quasi a sovrastare i loro pensieri, mentre nelle mezze luci della stanza si guardavano senza riuscire a dire nulla.

Mac stava in piedi fissando Stella. La mascella serrata in un'espressione dura, mentre gli occhi tradivano un'immensa dolcezza. A pochi passi da lui gli occhi verdi di lei sostenevano il suo sguardo tradendo rabbia, incredulità e tristezza.

"Come hai potuto?" gli disse a denti stretti.

Mac non rispose. Restò immobile a guardare Stella mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

"RISPONDI! cosa vuoi da me?" Gli gridò contro con i pugni tanto stretti che le nocche si fecero bianche.

Lui allora avanzò deciso verso Stella senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. La spinse con violenza contro la parete bloccandola con il proprio corpo. I loro visi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. I loro respiri uno dentro l'altro. Era arrabbiata, anzi furiosa con lui per quello che aveva appena fatto, cercò di respingerlo con tutte le sue forze, sapeva che se fosse rimasta tra le sue braccia ancora pochi secondi le sue difese sarebbero irrimediabilmente crollate. Sapeva di non avere la forza fisica sufficiente per impedire a Mac di fare quello che voleva e, nonostante tutto, lo amava così tanto che non poté impedirsi di lasciarsi coinvolgere da quel contatto fisico così rude e improvviso. Sebbene la spalla gli facesse ancora male, Mac aveva abbastanza forza per non permetterle di scappare. Affondò una mano nella massa di capelli ricci e la tirò a sé e la baciò sulla bocca. Appena le loro lingue si incontrarono una scarica di energia li percorse da capo a piedi.

Le mani di Stella corsero sulla nuca e sulla schiena di lui.

Quando Mac si staccò da lei, con la fronte appoggiata alla sua, le accarezzò dolcemente il viso, le diede dei teneri baci sulla bocca e con il respiro affannato per l'emozione le sussurrò a fil di labbra:"TE! Voglio solo te. Ti amo Stella."

E rimase a guardarla.

Lei sentiva il respiro di Mac caldo e sensuale sfiorarle il viso, le sue labbra scendere sul collo, iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia e cercare il suo seno. "Sono sopravvissuto all'attentato di Beirut e a molte altre missioni all'estero, al crollo delle torri e alla morte di Claire, ai criminali di New York e a chi mi ha sparato in tutti questi anni, ma ora non posso vivere senza di te."

Le loro bocche si incontrarono di nuovo e di nuovo si fusero i un bacio tenero e sensuale mentre tutte le difese di Stella crollavano definitivamente.

In camera da letto Stella fece cadere Mac sul letto a torso nudo, e stando seduta sopra di lui, gli fece scorrere la mano sul torace sulla cicatrice all'altezza del cuore. Beirut aveva lasciato ferite indelebili ad ambedue.

"Hai ritrovato e poi distrutto il mio passato in meno di 48 ore. Dovrei odiarti per questo, ma l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che tu ora sei tutto il mio futuro."

Mac afferrò Stella e la fece rotolare sul letto in modo che adesso fosse lui sopra.

Dalla tasca di pantaloni Mac estrasse una fotografia e porgendogliela sussurrò:"Aretì Ionnidis ha una figlia di cui andrebbe sicuramente fiera!".


End file.
